onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 16/Story
Under the guide of the onitsuka, Kyonshi Ani was found, will the situation be as smooth sailing as the plan? Synopsis Sanzu River Shiro and Kuro mujou respond to Seimei's call immediately. Seimei explains the previous situation about Kyonshi Ani lost in the underworld and he ensures that he can cast a spell that would make him look like he was dead. Since Yaobikuni was immortal she was unable to enter the underworld. Hiromasa, Seimei, Kagura, Kohaku and the emissaries arrive at the gates of the underworld. Kohaku describes Kyonshi Ani to the Kuro and Shiro Mujou. Immediately Kuro Mujou spots the spirit close by. Seimei approaches Kyonshi Ani who seemed to be confused. Kagura sparks his memory of being captured by a "strange" tengu and being forced to work. Kyonshi Ani then recalls a ferryman asking him to wait in the underworld until there was space in the boat. Before they decide to bring him back to the Kyonshi siblings, Shiro Mujou picks up on another complication. If the ferry man had a dead person's name on the list, under no circumstances could they avoid reaching the shore of the Sanzu River. Unless the emissaries negotiated with the ferry man to remove Kyonshi Ani's name. While the company were waiting for Kuro and Shiro Mujou to return, they ponder on about how smoothly everything was going. Kagura suggests they leave the underworld but Seimei states that there is another problem. If the dead want to enter the mortal world they would need a guide, in their case, wait for the two emissaries to return. Suddenly Mouba appeared solving their issue of finding their way out. She explains she works for the mistress of the underworld, Enma creating tea that made the dead forget their previous life. Hangan, an underworld judge and Enma's faithful assistant prevent them from going further. He explains that it was Enma's orders to judge Seimei even though he was a living man. This shocks Mouba, Kohaku and Hiromasa but Hangan leaves with a reluctant Seimei with no further explanation. Kohaku and Hiromasa are frantic on what to do next as Mouba explains to Kagura that something strange was going on. The two emissaries return and realise Seimei was missing. They explain that Enma was concerned with the sins that Seimei held, or rather the Dark Seimei causing chaos in Kyoto. Hall of judgment Enma, the supreme Goddess of judgement in the underworld, questions Seimei if his memory loss was true and he confirms it. Seimei responds that he has been striving to protect Kyoto instead of destroy it. Enma confidently stated that Seimei definitely had the mark of sin engraved into his spirit. Seimei explains it may be true but he was framed by another. Suddenly Kuro and Shiro Mujou interrupt Seimei's trial which angers Hangan but Enma decides to hear what they have to say. Seimei thanks the emissaries for coming. Kuro Mujou remarks that Seimei doesn't get to the point straight away but Shiromujou stops him from insulting him any further. Shiromujou explains that there is a another Dark Seimei who was causing the chaos in Kyoto. According to Enma, their testimonies were not sufficient enough to release Seimei or overthrow a conviction. She decides to test Seimei by giving him the task to prove himself by resolving the chaos in Kyoto. If he was to fail, he was deemed guilty. Seimei and the emissaries returned to a relieved group but Kuromujou warns them that Kyoto is in danger. Courtyard Seimei finds the air concentrated with netherforce and suspects another nether rift had opened. Yaobikuni accompanies them as Seimei decided to borrow one of Hiromasa's arrows combined with his Vision to see what was going on in Kyoto. Seimei also requests Hiromasa to create a powerful realm surrounding him so that he would not be disrupted by the heavy nether force and spirits. Suddenly spirits are invading the courtyard which leaves Seimei no choice but to battle them. After the courtyard was clear, Hiromasa creates the realm and Seimei begins his ritual. Seimei discovers there are four locations intense with netherforce with a powerful spirit guarding each rift. Seimei worries that it may be too much for Kagura, Hiromasa, Kohaku and Yaobikuni to handle but they reject not accompanying him when stopping Dark Seimei.